


Starbursts

by Amariahellcat



Series: Shepard and Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Making Out, References to Depression, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Muses get what they want, no longer a oneshot, the fluff is in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Aria Ryder was born without a Soul Mark. In a world where everyone has a Soul Mate, she’s an anomaly, an outcast.She never expected to develop a Mark 600 years away in Andromeda





	1. Aria

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sup.
> 
> I love SoulMate AU's so, so much. And there's a bunch of really awesome ones already in the Andromeda fandom! Buuuut the muses struck and I decided to write my own.
> 
> Just a oneshot for the time being - they seem to be pacified for the moment haha - and you see a bit of a... not darker persay but, the 'other side' of Aria, I guess. IDK.
> 
> Enjoy? ♥

Aria Ryder was born without a soul mark.

It wasn't entirely unheard of, but it was rare; an anomaly in these days of space travel, where multiple species had been discovered and now lived amongst one another.

Her parents had them - each other's names scrawled on their wrists, Alec's mark baring her mother's elegant script while Ellen's had her father's to the point strokes.

Scott had one - _Cora Harper_ , written in a slightly more feminine but still very to the _point_ script on his left arm - and that made it even stranger.

People whispered about it, when they noticed; things she didn't understand as a young child, or that Alec and Ellen did their best to keep her from hearing, but things she caught as she grew, mind quick and ears open.

_Why would one twin have a mark, but not the other?_

_Perhaps she was not meant to live?_

Aria - ten at the time, hearing it whispered by her school's nurse after a routine check - had locked herself in her room and bawled for hours, unwilling to let her parents or even Scott in.

Because that _hurt_. Why did not having a soul mark mean she was any less of a person then Scott?

Why did that mean she shouldn't have lived? That she shouldn't exist?

So she cried, let out all the sadness and frustration caused by the words - and then pushed past it, emerging from her room quiet but determined.

Aria would live. And she would prove that, with or without a soul mark, she could _succeed_.

She took to wearing long sleeves to cover her mark-less wrists, if only to prevent more comments then necessary.

Dating and romantic interests took a backseat to schoolwork and training - what was the point when one day, all of those people would leave for their Soul Mates, anyways?

Aria had friends, enjoying hanging out and playing as any girl her age would - but she also pushed herself in every way possible, rising in academics and joining dance to work out her energy and stay in shape.

She grew, and still she continued to push herself every day, drafted into the Alliance at age eighteen and _loving_ it.

The exploration, the sense of adventure, the discoveries - being a recon specialist was a high ranked, high-skill position, and she was _damn_ good at it.

Then Ellen had gotten sick, Alec had been discharged from the Alliance, and being a Ryder was no longer an advantage.

Both Aria and Scott had been gently _let-go_ from their positions, and once more she found herself drifting, depressed-

 _Useless. A waste of space. Shouldn't have lived_.

Scott at least had his soul mate - Cora had been scouted by her father some time ago, and the two had finally met at a briefing on the Citadel, leading to one very happy Ryder twin.

Aria resented that happiness and stayed away, knowing that what she was feeling wasn't right, not like herself at all.

Ellen's death took another toll, and when Alec mentioned the Andromeda Initiative Aria immediately jumped on board, needing to be _active_ , to do _something_.

Six hundred years in stasis didn't sound half bad, either.

 

* * *

 

Aria woke with a gasp, shooting into a sitting position, eyes snapping open - and _screamed._

_Pain! It hurts! Why does it hurt! What is this?! My arm-!_

She curled in on herself as the scream rescinded into sobbing, cradling her right arm to her chest, hardly hearing the techs who had woken her shouting for medical help.

Someone was at her side then, crouching, touching her shoulder, "Aria. _Aria_ , can you hear me?"

Aria drew in a shaky breath, eyes opening just a little, "H-Harry?"

"It's me, kid. Gotta see what's going on."

"H-hurts," she whimpered, the stinging on her arm calming down but still very present, "M-my arm... it _hurts_."

"Shh, I know, Aria, gotta take a look. Here, carefully..."

Aria cringed as she let the doctor unfurl her arm, trying to calm her breathing and sniffling a little as he peeled her sleeve back to look.

She could feel him freeze, hear his intake of breath, then "I'll be damned."

"What is it?" she croaked, voice hoarse from six hundred years of disuse and her screaming.

"Aria... you have a _soul mark._ "

 

* * *

 

 Aria Ryder had awoken in Andromeda and gained a Soul Mark.

The implications were staggering. That a Soul Mate could exist _six hundred years away_ was astonishing.

Not that she had time to think about it.

They'd hit the Scourge just moments after Harry's announcement, and Scott's awakening sequence had been interrupted.

Cora was there asking the questions Aria _should_ have been asking, taking charge, but Aria was thankful the blonde was there - having someone familiar around was a God send.

Then it was time to suit up and meet with Alec, and while the Mark was still tingly it no longer hurt, allowing Aria to pull on her armour without too much trouble.

She'd made sure to leave the right arm off, however; she _needed_ to show her father, if nothing else.

Alec's expression barely shifted - which was normal, honestly - but the fact that she could see the _tiniest_ bit of relief on his face made her feel better.

"Not a script I've seen." he'd murmured, using his omnitool to take a quick scan, "Definitely not a Milky Way species. Guess you were meant to follow your old man here, Aria. I'll have SAM analyse it, and maybe once we hit the Nexus we'll find some insight. For now, time to explore."

Relief had swelled, excitement... and then they crash landed on Habitat 7.

Found the Kett.

Figured out the Monolith... only to almost lose her life, and then lose Alec instead.

Things were a blur after that; becoming Pathfinder, the arrival on the Nexus, going to Eos and discovering - and resetting - the Vault.

Only _after_ they'd set up the Outpost on Eos and headed on towards the new NAV point they'd discovered in the Vault did SAM speak up.

_"I have checked Nexus records and the technology we have encountered so far, Pathfinder. None matches the Markings on your arm."_

At least that meant her Soul Mate wasn't a Kett, right?

Then they'd had the brush with the Archon, narrowly escaped through the Scourge... and landed on Aya. On fire, and with no warning. Because that was the _perfect_ way to make a great first impression.

"No matter how funny the vids are, burn them." Aria requested before jogging down the gangplank to meet the escorts surrounding the ship, anxious and yet strangely... _giddy_?

What she could see of the planet was gorgeous, but also... weirdly familiar. As though she'd seen it in a dream.

As she lifted her arms and followed the greeters, she noticed several of them glancing at her arm, some doing double takes.

Aria suddenly wished she'd worn her hoodie; she'd taken to wearing a short sleeve shirt due to both the hot climates they'd visited and how easily irritated the Mark got against fabric.

They made it to what seemed to be a meeting place and Aria lowered her arms, glad that, for the moment, no one's attention was on the Mark.

Paaran Shie seemed fairly easy to speak to, and yet suddenly there was another, male Angara right in her face, staring her down and demanding to know why she was there.

Aria felt a strange sort of _pull_ towards the new Angara, shoving it away even as she babbled an apology for their rough landing, relieved and yet disappointed when he turned and left the area.

Paaran led her on through the city - and now people were _definitely_ staring at her Mark, seeming startled and aghast.

And then the whispering started.

_Why does that Alien have our language on her arm?_

_Did you catch what it said?_

_It looked like a name-_

Aria slapped a hand over her Mark and swallowed thickly, giving Paaran a grateful nod and heading on into the Resistance headquarters with her heart pounding.

The Angara from before met her inside, now carrying a rifle, and that strange pull started again, like a Mass Effect field drawing her in.

 _Jaal Ama Darav_ , he introduced himself, keeping his words otherwise curt and concise as they moved further in, meeting with the leader of the resistance, Evfra.

All through the conversation Aria kept her hand over her arm, anxiety rising as it was determined that Jaal should accompany her Crew to guide them through Angaran Space, and that they would need to rescue the Moshae before they would earn any help.

"Go, if you wish. But be prepared when she tries to kill you."

They stared at each other for a moment before Aria can't take the silence any longer and unthinkingly offers her right hand, saying "Welcome aboard, I guess."

Jaal makes a face and then grips her wrist as though to re-position her arm - and both of them _gasp_ when a shock rushes through her at the contact, startled.

Jaal quickly shifts his grip and yanks her arm closer - much more carefully then she'd expected, touch suddenly gentle - bending to peer at her marking.

Then his expression changes a little, blue eyes pinning her to the spot, grip still gentle but firm, "Pathfinder... you have my _name_ on your arm."

_Talk about dumb luck._

"It's..." she pauses, swallowing, heart pounding, "It's my Soul Mark."

"We Angara do not have such Marks, but there are other ways..." Jaal cuts off with a curious noise, eyes still on her face, "I can, however, assume the purpose behind this. It... would seem, that we are..."

"Soul Mates." Aria whispers.


	2. Jaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600 years away, Jaal Ama Darav was born with a scar across his hip and a weak Soul Sense.
> 
> While Aria was sleeping, Jaal was waiting, wondering; when would his Soul Mate appear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys win, I hope you're happy ♥ The muses were more then willing to cooperate so *sigh*
> 
> This chapter is essentially a mirror of the first from Jaal's POV. Hopefully I did okay?
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Jaal Ama Darav was born with a scar across his hip and a weak Soul Sense.

The scar was what his Mothers focused on, at first; it seemed strange, that a newborn would already have a Soul Scar, as though his Destined One had been in a great battle while very young.

Sahuna especially had fretted, concerned at what could leave such a mark on her future daughter-in-law; _how could a baby already have such a scar?_

Soul Scars only formed when the Soul Mate had been _critically_ injured, after all; minor injuries did not replicate physically, only as a ghost of pain felt by the Mate.

It was something they all debated, eventually concluding that his Mate must have been slightly older, perhaps not even an infant.

_Perhaps they are a teenager, already battle scarred!_

_Or even a child injured during the war; we’re no strangers to those._

They left it at that until Jaal was old enough to understand, vaguely, what he should be feeling, what a _Soul Sense_ should be like.

But while he had felt the vaguest brushes of pain, Jaal felt nothing like what was described by teachers and familiar adults.

_A tug at your very being, pulling you in one specific direction. An urgent need to find someone and never let them go. A need to **take** , to touch, to bond and be one, to reunite the two half’s of the soul. An all-encompassing desire, an instinct that cannot be swayed._

As a child he would only feel the _pull_ , of course, not the _desire_ that would come as an adult.

Yet Jaal felt neither. Not as strongly as he should have, in any case.

“I feel a _small_ tug.” he’d quietly told Sahuna, looking down and upset - a look she did _not like_ on her normally vibrant son’s little face, “I can’t tell where it’s going. Space.”

“Is something wrong with my Soul Mate, mother?”

 _I don’t know_ , she couldn’t say, hugging him close to her chest and making gentle shushing noises, unable to school her expressions in the face of his despair - because the thought hurt _her_ , to.

“No, little one, I’m sure they’re fine,” Sahuna did her best to believe the words, to _force_ them to be true, “Just far away, I believe. On another planet, perhaps.”

“Will I still get to meet them?”

“Of course, Jaal. Someday. When the time is right.”

Except the right time never seemed to come. Jaal grew up with no more tug then he’d felt as a child, still a vague pull towards space.

There was a brief period during his first _Vesaal_ when Jaal believed he had _found her_ , somehow.

The pull still came from the sky above, but Allia’s scent drew him in, enticed him, and he fell hard and fast.

The fantasy was broken when his older brother arrived on Aya and Allia was immediately entranced, the scars on their right shoulders and necks matching perfectly. The scent Jaal had been drawn to turned out to be the lotion she used, one his brother asked her to stop using in respect for the confusion it had caused.

Jaal was happy to return to Havarl, once more left with his vague pull towards space and the frail hope that, _somewhere_ , his Soul Mate was on her way.

He was less happy when his brother and Allia also returned to Havarl, with her officially joining the family as one of the Mother’s; he congratulated them nonetheless, knowing it had been his own fault for being so foolish.

Jaal mourned them alongside his family when they were taken by the Kett.

He joined the Resistance once he was old enough, fought his way as high in the ranks as he was able, busied himself with missions and tactics and his family.

Because that pull never changed; never weakened or strengthened, just remained a vague feeling in the back of his mind.

So Jaal threw himself into the War with the Kett, and waited.

And waited.

 _And waited_.

 

* * *

 

 

 There was no warning. Just sudden, _searing_ pain, making him shout in surprise and drop his rifle in the middle of the meeting, hand clasped over his right forearm.

The pain was followed by a sudden _knowing_ , a clear longing to _go_ , to follow this new feeling, this suddenly intense _pull_.

Jaal was grinning as he righted himself, lowering his hand as the pain faded into a tingle, expression telling Evfra exactly what had happened.

She was _close_. His Soul Mate was _finally_ close enough for him to sense, she was near, she was _alive_ \- and while she’d been in _pain_ , it hadn’t been anything life threatening, going by how quickly it had faded.

 _Finally,_ Jaal grinned wider, determination filling him, _Finally, she is near! I must tell Mother-_

His destined had to be one of the aliens now inhabiting the nearby station, he realized, and Evfra agreed with this belief, the two men staying in the command room to discuss Jaal’s situation.

“Has another ship arrived?” he asked, absently running his hand over his forearm - he hadn’t taken off his armor to inspect the area yet, but he suspected there was at least a burn - “Surely if she had been on the station from the beginning, I would have felt her before _now_.”

“Not at the station, no, but scouts did report seeing a non-Kett vessel further out in the Eriksson System.”

“When was this?!” Jaal demanded, the pull strengthening at the prospect of a lead, a starting point.

“A couple of hours ago, now-”

Jall sucked in a breath as pain seemed to _splash_ against his body, holding out a hand to still his Commander’s approach, “I’m fine. Felt… like an _impact_ , of some sort. No serious wounds.”

“Alright. We’d best plan, then. You’re not going _anywhere_ without a plan.”

Much as he wanted to argue, Jaal knew better, and the two talked for over an hour, debating on how best to approach these strange new aliens - hoping, desperately, that they were not like the Kett.

Jaal had been just about to leave, intending to email Sahuna, when pain suddenly exploded in his skull, vision going blank as he collapsed to the ground in agony.

He could vaguely hear Evfra shouting, registered a sharp _jab_ at the back of his neck, and then it felt as though his heart _stopped_. Just for a moment - a terrifying, _blinding_ moment - before he gasped and shot upright, vision returning and pain receding, staring up at a team of Resistance Doctors.

“She… she almost _died_.” Jaal managed to choke, forcing himself to his feet and swatting away the arms that reached for him, staggering towards the doors, “She’s _alive_ , but… weak, so very weak. I need to go, I need to _find her_ -”

“You need to _rest_ , Jaal.” Evfra was quick to cut him off, motioning to the doctors, “Whatever happened to her clearly took a toll on _you_. You’re not going _anywhere_ tonight.”

He wanted to protest - his other half was finally in reach! How could he keep him from going?! - but when another attempt to move forwards led to Jaal nearly collapsing once more, he was forced to agree.

At least, finally, she was _near_.

 

* * *

 

 

 A month later found Jaal incredibly irritable and frustrated, stuck on Aya and unable to do anything.

A month of feeling the brush of ghost bullets and scratches, minor things compared to the near death he’d experienced when his Soul Mate had first appeared.

His right arm now bore a burn scar in a rough line, and Sahuna had confirmed he had a new scar on the back of his neck - both gained from whatever had happened to his other half in her short time in Heleus.

They’d been trying to decide how best to approach the ‘humans’, keeping an eye on their movements - currently focused on their station and Eos - and debating how likely they would be to _attack_ first and talk later.

Then Evfra had gotten an urgent message from the docks and Jaal had been struck by a sudden wave of _feeling_ , an urgent _yank_ followed by _need_ and _excitement_.

“There’s a _human ship_ at the docks - they were on _fire_ , but they don’t appear hostile-”

“She’s _here_.” Jaal all but hissed, cutting Evfra off, eyes darting between his Commander and the door. Every instinct was screaming at him to _go, find her, protect her, take her-_

Knowing arguing wasn’t an option, Evfra only stepped aside, grimacing, “Fine, go. But I want to see whoever’s in _charge_ of that ship.”

Jaal didn’t acknowledge him, to distracted by the _pull_ and the _nearby, go go go_ -

Paaran had things in hand, but his focus was entirely on the human female standing before her, _the one it’s her **take her** -_

“Jaal, I have this under control-”

“Evfra sent me to see what’s going on.” Jaal forced himself to move slow, nearly stalking down the steps to loom over the woman, holding himself back even as he crowded her, “Aya is hidden, protected… _what do you want_?”

Pride swelled as he watched her - clearly uncomfortable and intimidated but standing her ground, expression set into one of remorseful determination. She was no Angara - bright amber eyes, pale skin, red _hair_ \- and yet she was beautiful, stunning, _perfect_.

“I’m sorry. The way we arrived - unannounced, and on _fire_ \- was _not_ part of the plan.”

Her voice is higher than an Angara’s, yet sweet, full of apologies. _How would she sound if…?_

“Good, because that would be a very _bad_ plan.”

Jaal has to wrench himself away from her before he loses control, returning to the headquarters to give an air of formality, fighting every instinct he has.

She is a _Pathfinder_ , Paaran had said, a leader. _How fitting_.

It’s not long before she arrives as well, and the first thing he notices is that she’s now keeping a hand over a space on her right forearm.

Right over the area where he has a burn scar.

“I am Jaal Ama Darav,” he introduces, realizing names are an important first step in what might be a much _different_ approach to things as her own.

“Aria Ryder.” she returns, and already he likes her name, rolling it around in his mind as they walk, keeping his words curt and concise in an attempt to keep control.

Ryder doesn’t seem as affected by the Bond as he is, but maybe humans experience it differently - he _does_ spot her swaying towards him at one point during their talk with Evfra, though she quickly catches herself and stands stiffly beside him.

He doesn’t need to say anything for Evfra to know; the look the other man is wearing says it all.

“Go, if you wish.” Evfra finally says, giving Jaal his official ‘leave’, “But be prepared when she tries to kill you.”

Jaal might have taken offense, had he been able to focus on anything but Aria. As it stands, he can only return her stare, trying to open his mouth, to broach the subject, _Do you know who I am? What we are to each other? Can you feel it as I can?_

_Why did you almost die? What happened?_

After what feels like forever Aria suddenly swings her right hand out towards him, as though in a greeting gesture, “Welcome aboard, I guess.”

Jaal automatically goes to re-correct her stance, gripping her right wrist unthinkingly - and freezing when she gasps, seeming to shiver, heat flaring beneath his own skin from the simple touch.

_Its that same spot._

He’s moving on instinct then; shifting his grip to yank her arm closer, baring the top of her right arm and staring at the intricate writing that seems etched into her skin.

 _Jaal Ama Darav_ , it reads, in his own precise hand, a language she could not have even _known_.

“Pathfinder…” he drawls, enjoying her surprised expression perhaps more than he should, “You have my _name_ on your arm.”

“It’s…” He can see her swallow, eyes a bit wide and cheeks a bit pink, “It’s my Soul Mark.”

 _Soul Mark._ A brand, almost, a declaration of who she was bound to, who she was _meant for_.

 _His_ name. _His_ Mate. _His_.

“We Angara do not have such Marks, but there are other ways…” Jaal draws his words out, filled with elation and curiosity and something rather carnal, watching her expression, “I can, however, assume the purpose behind this. It… would seem, that we are…”

Aria sucks in a breath, voice barely a whisper, “Soul Mates _._ ”

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve met, found one another... and Aria is overwhelmed. She spent twenty two years believing she didn’t have a Soulmate... it’s a lot to take in, okay?
> 
> Jaal is more then willing to give her space and time, no matter how his Soul calls for hers. 
> 
> But Aria Ryder is meant to be his, and Jaal is not one to sit aside when there’s something he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy HELL this chapter got long. Like... sixteen pages long. Oops.
> 
> It covers a LOT of ground tho, and I got everything in I wanted to, so! I'm happy. You get fluff this chapter, finally... after some more minor angst. Woops.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know how I did? ♥

Aria spends Jaal’s first night on board introducing him to the Crew, showing him around the ship, and going over their immediate plans - investigating Havarl, and rescuing the Moshae on Voeld.

She then spends the entire journey from Aya to Havarl avoiding him. Or, well… _attempting_ to avoid him.

The only times she’s truly alone are when she’s in the bathroom or her own quarters; everywhere else, the Angara is close by, whether he’s watching from across the room or keeping an eye on her while conversing with another Crew mate.

He _calls_ to her without even saying a word, his very presence drawing her in like a magnet. She finds herself swaying towards him if she’s not paying attention, gaze always drawn to him, attention wandering whenever she’s speaking to someone else, or trying to go over emails, or do _anything_.

Jaal must notice because any time they lock eyes he smiles, just a little, and the look he gives her is soft and affectionate, hopeful and so very _relieved_ that she always finds herself blushing.

It’s _terrifying_.

All those years wondering what was wrong with her, hearing people say she shouldn’t have lived, that she was _broken_ -

-only to have those broken pieces snapped suddenly into place, beginning with the writing on her arm and the sudden _yank_ at her soul, trying to drag her away from the Nexus and on, further in, _find him_ -

It was new, and scary, and exciting… and she was a little overwhelmed.

So she hid. Tried to hide. _Failed_ at hiding, because she was Pathfinder and she couldn’t just spend the whole trip in her quarters, dammit.

Jaal was even giving her _space_ , always keeping himself a few paces away, offering advice and insight when asked, conversing with the Crew as though he’d been with them for much longer than he had been. And yet…

“He looks like he wants to _devour_ you.” Peebee whispers conspiratorially one night while they’re bent over the Research Station, Jaal in his customary position beside the Tech Lab doors, “And I mean that in the awesome, _sexy_ way, not the gross, cannibalistic one.”

“Peebee!” Aria hisses and swats at the laughing Asari, face flushing from the image that conjures - especially when she glances at Jaal over her shoulder and realizes he _is_ looking at her like that, like he’s about to grab her and pin her to a wall and-

_Holy fuck, control, Aria!_

Aria makes a feeble excuse about needing to check her email that she _knows_ Peebee isn’t buying before scurrying away towards the Bridge, using her biotics to drop safely down to the lower level and just… _breathing_ for a moment, hovering outside her doors, trying to get her thoughts and emotions back on track.

_You haven’t even **asked** him if he’s the same as you,_ she chides herself mentally, scowling, _Did he only start feeling it when I arrived in Andromeda? Or has he felt something for years? Maybe-_

The sound of someone landing gently behind her and the sudden _yank_ on her soul makes Aria stiffen, knowing without looking who it is, swallowing roughly before turning around, “Jaal, look, I - _hey_!”

The last word comes out as more of a squeak as she’s suddenly pinned to the wall beside her doors - one big hand resting gently but firmly on her shoulder, star filled eyes suddenly _so close_ she could lose herself in them - staring in shock at the Angara now standing nearly chest-to-chest with her, body all but _thrumming_ at the touch, needing to be _closer closer more now -!_

His left hand is suddenly tugging the right side of her shirt up, and Aria gasps and turns red, “W-what are you doing?!”

“Checking something.” Jaals focus is entirely on her shirt - or rather, the rough scar she’s had since her first Prothean dig, his expression one of relieved sympathy, “This scar…”

Aria swallows, finding her mouth suddenly dry, “W-when I was 18, my first mission, we… t-there was an incident. It took a month to heal, and then the scar-”

“I was born with a matching scar,” he says, and that shuts her up, “Soul Scars, we call them. Gained when one’s Mate has been critically injured.”

The hand on her shoulder trails up then, and she sucks in a breath when his fingers prod gently at the tiny scar at the nape of her neck, still somewhat tender but nearly _burning_ beneath his touch, “I gained one here not very long ago, on the same day that my head felt ready to burst and my heart _stopped_ for a moment.”

He’d felt that. Oh. _Oh-_

“I… I almost died.” Aria whispers, trying to be coherent in spite of his touch, “ _Did_ die, briefly. It’s… a long story.”

“One I would like to hear, one day. For now…” Jaal’s hand leaves her neck to instead find her arm, lifting her marked wrist between them, “ _This_ is the Mark I am most interested in, right now. Because I _felt it_ , burning, the day you arrived in Andromeda.”

“It formed when I woke up from stasis.” she says, wincing at the memory, “Hurt like _hell_.”

“Are not humans normally _born_ with their Soul Marks, Ryder?”

“They are. Not me.” she shoves gently at him then, needing space as that old hurt rises up, the frustration she’d always felt, “People said I was broken, that I shouldn’t have lived. Because I didn’t have a Soul Mark. Because as far as I knew, I didn’t _have_ a Soul Mate.”

Her words seem to hit him like a blow, his expression first one of horror and then anguished sympathy, reaching for her again, “Oh, Aria, that’s-”

“Can we talk later?” Aria steps out of his reach and wraps her arms around herself, feeling cold and empty despite the determined buzz inside of her, “I just… I can’t. Not right now.”

“Of course. When you are ready.”

The last thing she sees is Jaals expression - sad but understanding, still so anguished and upset on her behalf - before the doors close, feeling like an even _bigger_ bitch, collapsing into bed and beginning to sob.

They needed to talk, that was clear, but it would need to wait until her mind was at least _somewhat_ clear. Not clouded by anger and frustration and years of sadness.

_Later. I promise, Jaal. We’ll talk later._

* * *

 

  _Later_ turned out to be _much_ later, as Aria woke up to Kallo announcing they’d reached Havarl.

She chose Jaal and Liam as her ground team - it made _sense_ to bring Jaal, since they were there to help his people, and Liam seemed fairly friendly with the Angara, so.

Jaal kept giving her quiet, curious looks when he thought she wouldn’t notice, making her feel even worse about her shut down the night before.

That talk would need to wait, though.

They found the lost scientists easily enough, and then set off to find the Sages, to activate the final monolith.

It’s while they’re climbing the structure that Aria has to pause, to just _look_ at the planet, at the beauty around them.

She can’t explain it, but somehow, she feels _home_.

Aria doesn’t realize Jaal is beside her until he makes a content noise, a shiver rushing through her at the sudden proximity.

“I’ve never been up this high, to take a look… so different, from up here, yet the same.”

“It’s beautiful.” she tells him honestly, not knowing how else to describe it.

“It is.” he agrees, expression soft, “Havarl is my home planet; I was born and raised here, and return whenever my work with the Resistance allows me.”

And that explains why it feels like home to her, to.

* * *

 

 It’s only after they’ve finished on Havarl and set course for Voeld that Aria finally drums up the courage to try and talk.

_Just talk_ , no matter how much her body reacts to him, how his soul pulls at hers. Talking had to come first.

_And then, maybe-_

Aria physically shakes herself, cheeks tinted as she strides determinedly towards the tech lab, hoping he’ll be inside - and letting out a quiet sigh of relief when she spots him near the back.

“Jaal,” she calls out, knocking habitually at the door, “Can we talk?”

Jaal immediately drops whatever he was working on to beckon her in, seeming caught off guard, “Ah, yes, of course, Aria - please, come in.”

“Thank you.”

Aria settles on the end of the cot he’s scavenged for himself, and when Jaal sits beside her she marvels at the fact that even sitting he’s a good head taller than her.

Neither speaks for a while, and Aria has to stop herself from swaying towards him, the pull as strong as ever. She notices him doing the same, trying to keep his composure, and feels better.

Finally, she realizes she’s going to have to start this.

“First off… I’m sorry.” best to get the apologies out of the way first, right? “Snapping at you - and avoiding you - isn’t fair. I’m new… to _all_ of this, even the Soulmate thing. Just got a bit overwhelmed, I guess.”

“No apologies needed,” he hums gently, eyes on her Mark, “You mentioned… acquiring your Mark, when you awoke in Andromeda?”

“Mhm.” Aria traces her fingers over the writing, suddenly fond of the brand, “I was born without a Soul Mark. My twin has one, my parents, _everyone else_ … but not me. I was an anomaly, _broken_ , people said.”

“Who called you broken?” there’s a growl in his voice suddenly, vivid anger in his gaze, “I will teach them the proper meaning of the word.”

Affection flares in her chest, “They’re six hundred years gone, Jaal, but I appreciate the thought. And no one ever said it _directly_ … but children have sharp ears. I was a wreck, the first time I heard someone say it. I…”

Aria closes her eyes, swallows. “I _believed_ it, at first. That I shouldn’t have lived, that I wasn’t worth anything, that I was _a mistake_.”

“ _No_ , Aria!” Jaal’s hand is on hers suddenly, squeezing, forgetting himself for a moment, “You are _not_ a mistake, how could you be?”

“I know, Jaal,” she lets herself _feel_ the connection for a moment, returning his grip, opening her eyes to smile a little, “I know _now_ , and I forced myself to push past it, go into Recon, strive for success _despite_ not having a Soul Mark… and then following my father here.”

“Crash landing on Habitat 7. Nearly _dying_. Losing my father and becoming Pathfinder.”

She sucks in a breath and grips his hand again, “Finding you.”

Jaal watches her carefully for a moment, and she wonders if he’s aware of his thumb stroking over her hand, sending pleasant little tingles through her skin.

“We were both considered broken then, it seems.” he says, lips quirking at her curious look, “I was born with a scar to match the one across your hip - which seemed strange, but now makes sense. You had had the scar for _years_ , already, and were in stasis; old injuries replicated.”

“I was also born with what the Angara refer to as a _Soul Sense_ \- a directing pull, a _tug_ at our very souls, leading to our destined ones. But mine was very weak, very faint, leading out into space.”

“I would always ask my mother, _where is my Destined One?_ Is she alright? When will I meet her? And all she could say was _soon_ , when the time is right.”

“Oh, Jaal…”

“The feeling only changed once _you_ awoke in Andromeda, Aria,” there is only joy in his expression then, soft and vulnerable but so very clear, “Once you were Marked with my name. Somehow, across six hundred years, the Universe brought you to me.”

“I’ve spent my life believing I was doomed to be alone,” Aria whispers, feeling weepy, “You spent yours wondering where I was…”

“Two broken souls, meant to complete each other.” Jaal murmurs back, and suddenly he’s bending closer and Aria’s about to panic and jump away, not ready for that yet-

But he only presses his forehead against hers, a familiar and affectionate gesture, and Aria allows her eyes to close again with a quiet sigh. She’s okay with this - little touches, little steps - and her Soul is _singing_ , rejoicing, happiness flooding her.

“I’d like to get to know you.” she says, not moving, enjoying his touch far too much, “I know… I know what we _are_ , I know what it means, but I… I want to talk, first. To learn.”

“Is that okay?”

Jaal rumbles happily, and she feels his hand tighten around hers again, “More than okay, Dearest One.”

* * *

 

 They start slow, as she’d requested, but by the time they reach Voeld she’s already falling hard.

Jaal is earnest, interesting, _amazing_ \- and she’s so, so lucky that he is hers.

They spend a few hours together every night, talking and sharing, learning and laughing. Hands always touching, or clasped between them; small, gentle gestures, appeasing their Soul’s needs to be in contact.

The night before they reach Voeld Aria is even brave enough to press a quick kiss to his cheek, though she’s so flustered and nervous she misses his dazed expression as she flees to her room.

If it hadn’t been apparent before, one thing is very noticeable during their fight through the Kett facility; Aria and Jaal make to good of a team to _not_ be Soulmates.

They barely need to talk in order to maneuver, covering each other’s weak points, pulling each other out of danger, shooting down targets the other couldn’t have seen.

Liam might have made a joke about their ‘fancy dance moves’, if he hadn’t been to busy shooting Kett.

Aria listened to Jaal every step of the way, heart breaking nearly as badly as his when they discovered what the Kett had been doing to his people, putting a bullet in the leader's head the moment the chambers were open and she began to ramble about _glory_.

The Moshae remained tight lipped until they were back on the ship, giving Jaal a piercing look, “It’s _her_ , isn’t it?”

Aria had blushed and retreated while Jaal beamed, his laughter trailing after her.

They returned the Moshae to Aya and kept going - dealing with Roekaar threats at Jaals behest, seeking Outpost locations, taking care of Nexus business as well as requests from the Crew.

They continued their nightly ritual, talking, laughing, Aria occasionally falling asleep, leaning against his shoulder -

-and then Jaal’s mother started emailing her.

Jaal had asked permission, first. “My Mother would like to talk to you, to get to know you as I have. She is curious, and eager to learn about my Destined One.”

“She doesn’t mind that I’m an alien?” Aria had been honored - and happier then she would admit - that Sahuna wanted to talk to her, but also terrified. _What if she isn’t happy I’m not Angaran?_

But Jaal only laughed, “Dearest Aria, my mother is simply happy you are finally _here_.”

And so, Sahuna Ama Darav had begun emailing her, and Aria was quickly growing to love her as much as she was fairly certain she loved Jaal.

She hadn’t dared to say anything yet - still wondering if she was falling too hard, Soulmates or not - yet the more time they spent together doing missions, the more she learned about his childhood and family from Sahuna, the more deeply she felt about the affectionate Angara.

And maybe she wouldn’t have said anything, kept questioning - if they hadn’t needed to deal with Akksul.

If she hadn’t promised to listen to Jaal.

If Akksul hadn’t _fired at Jaal_ , somehow - thank the Gods, somehow - _missing_ and only scarring his cheek, leaving him whole and unharmed and _alive, he’s alive, alive alive alive._

* * *

 

 She holds her temper in check until they’re back on the Tempest, not wanting to make a scene in front of his family - but the moment they’re back in the loading bay she can’t take it anymore.

“That was reckless!” she all but shouts, whirling around to face him, fists clenched at her sides, “He could have _killed you!_ ”

“But he didn’t.” Jaal is very calm, collected, and that just frazzles her more, “He missed, and he has fallen, and now the Angara see that. I am glad that he reacted like that.”

“I was scared!” Aria blurts because she is _so done_ with hiding these things, soul still buzzing from the terror she’d felt, “Watching you get _shot_ … I can’t feel your pain like you feel mine, Jaal, but I wish I could, to know what you felt-”

“Dearest,” he seems caught off guard by her burst of emotion, likely feeling the buzz through his soul sense, momentarily at a loss for words, “That is not something you need to feel, Aria, do not worry-”

“I _want_ to.” she cuts him off, stepping in close so she can reach up and cup his face in her hands, brushing her thumb over the scar and frowning.

“What if he _hadn’t_ missed.” Aria whispers, staring at the scar for a moment before meeting his eyes, trying to project the fear and helplessness she’d felt watching him, “What if he’d _killed_ you? I don’t know what I would have _done_. I don’t think I’d have recovered.”

“You would have.” Jaal’s voice is soft but confident, affection clear, his hands settling hesitantly on her hips, “You are so strong, Aria. You can do anything.”

“Not without you.” she mutters, yanking his head down before he can respond to press her lips to his.

Jaal freezes for a moment before slowly kissing her back and oh, _wow_ , it’s the chastest kiss possible but her soul is _singing_ , blood suddenly on fire and body not near close enough to his.

_This is what it’s like_ , she thinks blearily, losing herself to the kiss for a moment, allowing herself one tiny slip, _This is what being with your Soulmate is **supposed** to be like._

_No wonder Mom and Dad were inseparable._

“Hey, now, what’s going on here? No funny business, I hope.”

They pull away from each other with a unified gasp, staring in surprise at one another. Aria turns red when she realizes her arms have somehow ended up around his neck, and Jaal sheepishly pulls his own back from where they’d wrapped around her waist.

“It’s okay, Drack,” she coughs, face still flushed, “I initiated.”

The Krogan stares for another moment - probably checking for any lies - before shrugging his shoulders and walking away, waving back at them, “Alright, kid, whatever you say. Congrats.”

“Where did he even _come_ from?” Jaal questions after a moment, admiration and the slightest bit of _fear_ tinting his voice.

Aria laughs, hugging his arm and grinning up at him, “Must be those Grandfather instincts.”

That makes him laugh as well before he turns serious again, gaze lingering for a moment on her lips before returning to her eyes.

“Aria. I do not wish to… push you, or make you uncomfortable. But, I would like to… that is… may I…?”

Aria just smiles and leans into him, already going up on her toes. “One more, tonight.” she murmurs before he presses down and kisses her again.

They’ve taken another step forwards, suddenly, and she feels content, happy, and _safe_.

And… maybe ‘one more’ kiss turns into three more, but who’s counting?

* * *

 

 Aria’s second death is on purpose, but it’s no less scary than the first time - the only thing that makes it any better is Jaal crouched at her side when she springs back to life, released from the Field by the momentary stopping of his own heart.

They find the map, rescue Drack’s scouts, and escape the ship in one piece - though Aria still spends the night in the Tech Lab, crying herself to sleep against Jaal’s broad chest, feeling very overwhelmed.

She wakes in her room with Jaal’s Rofjinn draped over her, grinning and burying her face in the fabric, greedily inhaling his scent.

She’s fallen so quickly and deeply it’s not even funny, but that’s part of being Soulmates, isn’t it? You’re simply meant for each other.

Her omnitool buzzes quietly on her wrist and Aria smiles softly at the name on the readout, easily accepting the call request, “Good morning, Jaal.”

_“Good morning, Aria,”_ the Angara hums on the other end, _“I hope I did not wake you?”_

“No, I woke up a minute ago. Thank you for leaving your Rofjinn, Jaal.” Aria tucks it more firmly against her, grinning sleepily, “It smells like you.”

_“I, ah, hope that is a good thing?”_

“Very good.” she promises, sighing, “Jaal, I need a day off.”

_“You deserve nothing less.”_ he agrees instantly.

“Can we just… go somewhere? Even just for a day or two? I know we’re close to Meridian, but… I’m so _tired_.”

_“I had meant to ask you…”_ Jaal sounds both excited and nervous, _“My mother sent an email, requesting we come to visit. If… you like, we could-”_

“Have Kallo set course for Havarl,” she cuts him off, “I’m going to try to get some more sleep so I _don’t_ look like a wreck to meet your family, but let me know as soon as we land.”

_“Of course, Dearest. Get some rest.”_

* * *

 

Aria somehow sleeps for the rest of the trip, Jaal waking her as requested once they’ve docked.

“Take what time you need, Aria; I will meet you in the loading bay when you are ready.”

Though she would love a full shower, Aria settles for washing her face, brushing her teeth and combing her hair, suiting up in one of her lighter sets of armor before heading down to meet him.

Jaal grins when he spots her, accepting his Rofjinn with a nod and hooking it around his shoulders with practiced ease.

“Are you ready?” he asks, and even though she’s terrified Aria realizes she’s never been _more_ ready.

“Let’s go.” she says, and together they make their way down the gangplank and out across the raised walkway that’s been newly rebuilt, climbing into the shuttle that’s waiting for them.

“Our homes are hidden deeper in the jungle,” Jaal explains, helping her down once they’ve reached the landing dock, “To protect our families from the Kett.”

“Makes sense.” she murmurs, shivering at the touch and still smiling, nerves shot.

This was his _family_ , and she knew how important family was to the Angara. What if they didn’t like her? What if they thought she was strange? Unworthy? What if-?

“We’re here,” Jaal says before the door opens suddenly and they step into a crowded room, joyfully calling out “Everyone! This is Ryder!”

“Hi?” Aria squeaks.

They’re immediately _swarmed_ by his family - siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles and his Mother’s - all asking questions and talking at once, giving congratulations and expressing their _joy_ that she was there, that Jaal had found his one, And your _hair_! So red! Such pale skin! So wonderfully different-

Jaal seems endlessly joyful at the praise and attention, though he pulls her free of the circle once it’s clear she’s overwhelmed, leading her further in.

Aria notices him looking around, expression faltering a little, but she doesn’t have the chance to ask what's wrong before he’s calling out “Teviint! Where is Sahuna?”

“She was called to a Resistance meeting!” his sister calls back, giving her a little wave, “She should be back in the morning!”

“We can stay.” Aria assures him quickly, seeing the disappointment forming on his face, “I don’t mind.”

Jaal lights back up, grip tightening on her hand as he tugs her along, “Let us settle in for the night, then. Ah, here - this is my room. My tiny sanctuary.”

Jaal’s room is small, but Aria immediately loves it; loves the little hints of his childhood that inhabit the space, the bits of weapons on the floor, the way the room just feels like _Jaal_.

Together they clear a few things from the bed and sit down beside each other, talking quietly, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Then Jaal turns to look at her and she feels like she’s drowning in his eyes, so close she can see all the little stars in them, drawing her in as they always do.

“I never want to push you, Aria,” Jaal says, voice soft, expression one of such open affection and vulnerability her heart jumps, “But you must know… you make my heart sing. I feel complete, just having you near, but I want us to be together. Officially.”

“I adore you.” Aria tells him, not ready to say the words she really wants to, one hand lifting to cup his cheek while she leans a little closer, smiling, “And… I want that, to.”

He responds by closing the distance and kissing her; a soft, tender touch that has her body buzzing happily, soul satisfied.

They pull back and grin at each other, and then Jaal tugs her up from the bed to lay on the floor, wanting to show her something - and Aria gapes at the mini universe he’s created, this world just for them.

They stay there until Aria yawns widely enough to pop her jaw, deciding it’s time to sleep.

She feels suddenly shy as she works at removing her outer armor, stripping down to the leggings and tank top she always wears beneath.

Then she turns and is immediately enthralled by her shirtless Angaran boyfriend, eyes roving greedily over his chest and shoulders, infinitely entranced by the whorls of colour on his skin, the different bone structure, the utter _broadness_ of him compared to her.

Jaal notices her stare and his lips quirk, holding out a hand to draw her in close, making her shiver against him.

She can just see the top of his scar over the waist of his pants, tracing her finger over it and loving the shudder that rushes through him.

Then Jaal’s hand is on her chin to tilt her face up, and her expression must match his because he’s leaning down and kissing her without another word.

There’s something different to his touch now; something more open, less controlled, and she loves it.

Aria hardly notices when he sits down and pulls her up onto his lap, still kissing, only pressing herself tight against his chest and looping her arms around his neck, fingers finding and running along the ridges of his cowl.

Jaal purrs into the kiss and allows one hand to slip down, squeezing her ass and making her gasp in delight.

It’s only a faint memory that makes her pull away, something important about completing the ‘Soul Bond’.

_“Most of the time, when a pair of Soulmates first finds each other, they’ll retreat together for about a day,”_ she remembers Alec explaining to Scott - and herself, if only as a precaution - back when they’d been young teens, _“This is because completing the Soul Bond - aka, the first time they have sex - can take up to twenty four hours. Once it’s started, it’s going to be an insatiable Need; there’ll be small breaks, but it’s better to be somewhere safe and solitary. Some pairs don’t take as long, but most - usually the most compatible - won’t be going anywhere for at least a day.”_

At the time she’d thought it redundant, to explain it to her, but now…

“Jaal,” Aria whispers, pulling away from the kiss and sighing when he only switches to kissing her neck, “We need to stop, we can’t-”

“I know, Darling One,” Jaal peppers kisses over her cheeks, forehead, chin, “I am content with kissing you, for now, until you are ready-”

“That’s not it. I _want_ to.” it’s a big admission and she’s _definitely_ blushing but whatever, “It just… doesn’t seem like the right _time_. Or _place_. I mean… completing the Soul Bond, for humans at least, can take… quite a while.”

Jaal plants one last kiss on her nose, pulling back with a tiny smirk and giving her waist a squeeze, “Angara are the same, and you are correct. I would imagine we have an audience outside the door even now; we will wait until we have lots of privacy and lots of time.”

“Perfect.” she whispers, kissing him one last time, “I think, then, that we should sleep.”

Jaal makes a noise of agreement, maneuvering so that he is laying on his back with Aria sprawled comfortably on top of him, arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from rolling off during the night.

She feels him press a kiss to the top of her head and snuggles closer, humming happily. “Good night, Jaal.”

“Good night, Darling One.”

* * *

 

 Aria isn’t sure what time it is when there’s sudden loud pounding at the door, blinking blearily as Jaal groans above her head.

“Jaal! Open this door _right now_!” she can hear an unfamiliar female voice calling, followed by more pounding and then _beeping_ , “I am letting myself in, you had better be up!”

The door _whooshes_ open suddenly and Aria bolts up, immediately awake and staring in surprise at the stranger now standing maybe three feet from the bed.

The strange woman stares back, expression shifting rapidly - surprise and then joy and then shock and then _anger_ , directed suddenly at the Angara still half asleep beneath her.

“Jaal Ama Darav!” she barks, and even Aria flinches at the use of his full name, “I did _not_ raise you this way! Have you no sense of romance? No propriety? To bring your Destined One _home_ , to our full house, to _Mate_ with her?”

“Mother,” Jaal groans, eyes remaining shut, “We did not-”

“There are _children_! Listeners at the door! What would your _father_ think? _He_ had a sense of romance, adventure! One I had believed _you_ had inherited! This is most disappointing - Ryder, forgive my foolish son, he knows not what he squanders-”

“Sahuna!” Aria knows it’s her, now, going by the ranting, putting her palms up in an attempt to pacify her, “We _didn’t_!”

Sahuna freezes then, blinking wide blue eyes at her, “You didn’t?”

“We didn’t.” Aria repeats, glad she seems to have gotten through.

“You didn’t.” Sahuna mumbles again, eyes flicking between them, seeming to notice now that Aria is still fully clothed. Then she huffs, looking exasperated, “Well, why _not_?”

Jaal makes a disgruntled noise, “Really, Mother?”

“What is taking so long?! If you do not prove yourself soon she is likely to find herself another, more _romantic_ Soulmate! Honestly, Jaal!”

“Stars, Mother…”

Aria can’t help it. It starts with a tiny giggle, one she can almost hide, growing stronger, until she’s giggling like crazy, laughing at how funny and _familiar_ Jaal and Sahuna clearly are, how amazingly affectionate.

Jaal can’t help smiling at her laughter, carefully sitting up so that she slips down into his lap, wrapping one arm loosely around her waist and nuzzling gently at her neck.

“Aria,” he begins, eyes bright with laughter, “This is my True Mother, Sahuna Ama Darav. Mother… this is Aria Ryder. My Destined One.”

“Hello.” Aria laughs, smiling brightly, “It’s great to meet you.”

“Hello, my daughter,” Sahuna responds, reaching out to take her hands, “Welcome to our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would make my entire week let me know how I did!! ♥ ♥


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more questioning. No more worries. They’re together, now, two halves of one piece, two starbursts drawn together from 600 years apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! After literal months, the final chapter of Starbursts is finished. You can blame sudden migraines and really weird bursts of inspiration. The smut is admittedly not as detailed as I’d originally wanted but eh, I like it.

When they later make a stop on Aya to check in with the Moshae and Evfra - and Jaal requests that she meet him outside the Resistance Headquarters - Aria finds herself strangely giddy.

Even more so when he leads her away from the main city and covers her eyes, making her laugh.

"Wherever we are smells  _heavenly_ ," she breathes, straining her ears to listen, trying to place where they are, "Do I hear water?"

"So impatient," Jaal chuckles fondly, lifting his hands away, "Take a look."

Aria gasps in delight at the sight before her - a small, clear-water lake with a waterfall, surrounded by lush jungle plants and a blue sky - and turns back to grab his hand, tugging him closer.

"This is  _beautiful_ , Jaal. How is it  _empty_  though?"

"Mmm, I have my ways." he hums, smirking, and Aria goes on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly before pulling him closer to the water.

"This is my favorite place in the universe," Jaal sweeps his arm out, indicating the bright flora and clear water, "I come here to think, sometimes. I've never brought anyone else here, until now."

"I love it." Aria shuffles until they're pressed side-to-side, hands still clasped, loving the quiet buzz of energy that seems to connect them, the simple comfort of his presence.

"Hey... can we swim, here?" she asks suddenly, giddy at the mere thought of it. She hasn't been swimming in years, not since she was a child.

Jaal laughs, nods, "That sounds quite fun, actually. Shall we?"

They part and begin to strip, and Aria reflects briefly on how much things have changed. When they'd visited Sahuna that first time, she'd been flustered to just be in a tank top and leggings in front of him.

Now, she doesn't think twice about tossing off her hoodie or shimmying off her pants and panties, bra unhooked and flung in the vague direction of the rest of her clothes.

She steps up to the water and dips her toe in, happy to find it warm, gaze lifting to Jaal's when he steps up behind her and takes her hand.

Grinning at each other, they begin to wade in, the water swiftly rising to Aria's hips and then staying there as they hit a plateau, the shift of gravel beneath her feet telling her it deepens further in.

Aria grins mischievously and grips his hand tighter, dropping under the water and pulling him with her.

He only flounders for a moment before he's caught her by the waist and lifted them both back up, making her shriek with laughter when they break the surface and he starts spinning her around.

Jaal growls playfully as they come to a stop, pressing her body close to his as he catches her mouth, making her sigh and wrap her arms around his neck.

He winds a hand through her hair and pulls back in surprise, still holding her against him, "Aria, your hair! It seems...  _stickier_?"

She can't help laughing, "It does that when it's wet, Jaal."

Jaal makes another curious noise before tightening his grip and kissing her again, deeper this time, and Aria wraps her legs around him for stability, hearing him  _growl_  when her hips press flush against his.

"Jaal," she whispers, sure now, "I love you."

Jaal goes stock still for a single moment before gripping her fiercely, pressing their foreheads together, a steady current now flowing between them, "I love you to, my Darling. My Temptress. Though I fear we must stop, lest I lose control of my desire."

"Who says I don't want you to?" Aria breathes back, stroking his cowl.

"Are you sure, Aria?" his eyes are darker suddenly, making her shiver, "Once we start, I will not be able to stop."

"Let's go back to the Tempest. Then,  _yes_ , I'm sure."

That earns her a quiet rumble, Jaal carrying her back to the shore and only letting her down so he can pull his own bodysuit back on.

Aria only pulls on her pants and hoodie, tucking her undergarments in her pocket and letting Jaal lead her out of the clearing.

They make it to her quarters before losing patience, immediately stripping and grabbing each other, touching and kissing and laughing at the newness of it all.

Aria sits on the bed at Jaal's behest and squeaks when he grips her legs and yanks her closer, the sound tapering off into a startled moan when he buries his face between her thighs and hazards a delicate lick along her folds.

She's never been touched there and doesn't know how to direct him, but Jaal seems fine on his own; dipping his tongue inside only to pull it back, flicking it over her clit, the steady buzz of his bio-electricity strumming through her with every touch.

It's when he sucks on her clit and presses a finger inside that she sees stars, back arching and breath coming out in a gasp, hips rocking into his motions.

Whether it's because of that static current or just the fact that they're Soul Mates, Aria doesn't know, but all to soon she's throwing her head back and gripping the sheets and shouting his name as her body releases, boneless and panting in the aftermath as he licks her clean.

Jaal stands and crawls over her, bending to kiss her, and Aria shivers at the hard press of his length against her belly, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips and give him silent permission.

He shifts and her breath whooshes out of her as he begins to press in, a pleasant burn as he stretches her, sighing breathily when he's buried to the hilt.

Then Jaal moves and her mind goes blank, the rest of the night lost in a haze of pleasure and love that lasted well into the next day.

* * *

 

 The trip to Aya serves as a tipping point, and Aria can only thank her squad mates for the fact that they survive.

Everything seems to happen at once - Khi Tasira, nearly dying  _again_ , Scott being kidnapped along with the Hyperion, desperately chasing after the Archon to Meridian-

And winning. Taking down the Archon's  _pets_  and then the bastard himself, freeing Scott, securing Meridian for the Nexus and their allies... and coming out of it without a single loss.

_Look, Dad. Look what we did. I wish you could see this._

Jaal sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around scatters the sadness, making her laugh and hold on, kissing him joyfully when he sets her back down.

Who cares that they have an audience? They're alive and they're together, neither of them broken as they'd feared.

The past is behind them; they have the present, they have a future.

_Speaking of..._

"Jaal." Aria mumbles against his mouth, not willing to pull away quite yet, "Need to tell you something. Later."

Jaal pulls away, giving her a concerned look, "Is everything alright, Aria?"

"More than." she says, and takes his hand to put it on her belly.

Going by the way his eyes go wide and he's immediately laughing and swinging her around again, the gesture translates between species.

Aria can only laugh and return the affection, near purring when he kisses her again, lighting her up.

_Like starbursts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! It's finished guys! Hopefully I tied it up fairly well!


End file.
